williamfandomcom-20200214-history
Reena, Rogan and Richard's Adventures
Reena, Rogan and Richard's Adventures is a comedy children's animated TV show created by WilliamWill Television, September Television, and Indigo Studios. It premiered on August 10, 2015 on Reena Raccoon Channel. Synopsis This show focuses on Reena, Rogan and Richard Raccoon who go on crazy adventures with their friends and family. Rio Raccoon would usually spoil the fun the trio has, but it would often backfire in the end. Characters * Reena Raccoon * Rogan and Richard Raccoon * Wally Wolf: He is Reena Raccoon's BBFF, (Bestest Best Friend Forever) He went to McLaren Elementary, the same school as Reena Raccoon did. He is 7 years old and loves science, technology, having fun, and raccoons. * Polly Porcupine: She is one of Reena Raccoon's other friends. She is 6 years old and loves magic, parties, tea parties, and koalas. She is also Portia Porcupine (from The Get Along Gang)'s younger cousin. * Kiki Kangaroo * Rusty and Rosy Danielson: Two former raccoons who permanently became humans in the rebranding of Raccoons TV. * Allison Armadillo: She is a 9 year old female armadillo who is also Reena Raccoon's friend, and loves cars rolling around, books, playing games, and fun. * Andy Armadillo: He is a 10 year old male armadillo who is Allison's older brother. He loves sports, Popples, bounce houses, and pogo sticks. * Cora Artemisia: She is a 8 year old female Artic Wolf who is very shy and very cute. She is also Reena Raccoon's friend, and has a little crush on Wally Wolf. She loves flowers, dolls, tea parties, and playing dress up. *Carrie Raccoon: She is a 16 year old female raccoon who is very mature, cheerful, and sarcastic. She is Reena's babysitter and older cousin. She loves cartoons, fashion, dancing, her younger cousin, playing the accordion, her friends, and Facebook. *Nook Raccoon: He is a 14 year old male raccoon who is laidback, smart, funny, and friendly. He is also Reena Raccoon's older cousin. He loves video games, Rock music (all kinds), surfing, skateboarding, foxes, social studies, science, soccer, and pepperoni pizza. *Zara Fox: She is a 6 year old female fox who is very curious, cheerful, cute, smart, and very sweet. She is Reena's favorite friend and a very talented artist. She loves painting, drawing, writing stories, and her friends. *Kumi Retriever: She is a 16 year-old Golden retriever who is Carrie and Nook Raccoon's friend. She is a hyperactive, cheerful, yet headstrong and sarcastic dog who loves flowers, spending time with her Dad, ice cream, T.U.F.F Puppy, soccer, pop music, and modern technology. *Natalie Windia: She is a 7-year-old skunk who is one of Reena's friends. She is a shy, but strong skunk who likes Japanese culture, anime, sushi, and wrestling. *Ginger Dingo: She is an 8-year-old dingo who is adventurous, boisterous, and athletic. She loves crocodiles, boomerangs, soccer, barbecues, and water skiing. Villains *Rio Raccoon: She is Reena Raccoon's former older sister who lives in London. She has a large tail that she for defense and offense. She is also a skilled assassin and a bit more jealous about her former younger sister. *Caitlyn Brenner: She is a very spoiled brat who always demands what she wants. She is also a huge crybaby and often prone to throwing tantrums. Episodes Season 1 (August 2015-January 2016) Season 2 (June 2016- Character Lineup File:109.png|This is Reena's older cousin, Nook Raccoon. File:110.png|This is Reena's other older cousin, Carrie Raccoon. File:Wally_Wolf.png|This is Reena Raccoon's best friend, Wally Wolf. File:Zara_Fox.png|This is Reena's friend, Zara Fox. File:114_(2).png|This is Kumi Retriever, Carrie and Nook Raccoon's friend. File:Cora_Artemisia.png|This is Cora Artemisia, Reena Raccoon's friend and Wally Wolf's crush. Category:TV Shows Category:Reena Raccoon Network Oringinal Series Category:Animated Series